Chronos
by Chronos
Summary: This is a story is about a character called Chronos and the begining of his story begins with a different take on what exactly happened before Friza blew up Planet Vegeta. So please don't read if you don't have an open mind! Please R&R and tell me if I sh


Chronos  
  
Chapter 1  
A New Beginning  
  
Author's Note: This is the first story of many in my head my I thought I would write this one down as see how you like it so if you do like my story please review. The first few chapters are not about the main character so hold on because I have to go through the whole beginning so you understand. This story is going to introduce new characters and new races and also let you know the true history behind the Royal Sayian Family! So only read on if you can except new ideas!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
"Send for my first Knight, Vegeta," said King Tulbura. The guards part from the Royal oaken doors to allow, Vegeta, the King's Knight, to enter. Vegeta walked up to the King's bed and bowed deeply.  
"Highness, how I wish that you had taken Lord Frieza's offer. Then maybe you would not be on your deathbed at this moment."  
The King coughed a few times before answering the Vegeta's statement.  
"I would have been dishonorable for me to except such an offer and turn down a good fight."  
"But, Highness!" stuttered Vegeta.  
"No Buts! Now listen to me, I don't have much time left! I have a final request to make of you."  
"Anything, Highness!"  
"My son, he is too young to rule this planet. Would you, my most loyal Knight, hold the throne for my son until he is of proper age?"  
"Yes, Highness," whispered Vegeta as he watched his beloved King took his last breath. Vegeta knelt beside the bed and paid his last respects to his once ruler. When he stood again he stood with more pride and an air of forced respect.  
"Guards!" The two guards who stood at the door rushed to Vegeta's side and knelt before him.  
"Yes, King Vegeta?" they both said in unison.  
"I want a message sent to Lord Frieza, telling him that I, King Vegeta, and new ruler of planet Tulbura...No! Planet Vegeta! That is to be the new name of this planet to honor it's new King.  
"Anyhow, tell Lord Frieza that I accept his offer! We the Sayian will work for Frieza and pillage planets for sale."  
  
Fourteen Years Later  
  
Prince Tulbura, son of the dead King Tulbura was training in the Royal Gravity Chamber one afternoon with his mentor and trainer, Bardock.  
"Come one Princy! You can do better then that!" mocked Bardock.  
"You're asking for it this time!" growled Tulbura as he charged head-on for Bardock.  
"But before he could make contact the simulator was suddenly cut off and the door opened to allow Prince Vegeta and his personal body guards to enter.  
"All right your time is up! It's time for the true Prince to train. After all it is more important for the future King to train then some dumb wench my dad allows to stay in the Royal Castle because of some stupid promise."  
"Yes, brother," said Tulbura as he stepped aside for Prince Vegeta to pass.  
"You are no brother of mine!" spat Vegeta; "You are weak, just like your stupid father! That is why he is dead and the true Royal family, the Vegeta's, rule!"  
Anger welled up in Tulbura at Vegeta's harsh words and his power steadily started to increase. He suddenly flew head-on toward Vegeta.  
However he stopped, just mere inches from Vegeta's scowling face. The scowl on Vegeta's face was taken over by a smirk. "See! You are too weak to even finish an attack!" said Vegeta as he started to laugh.  
Tulbura powered down.   
"Come Bardock. We shall let Prince Vegeta train."  
With that Tulbura did a quick bow to the Prince before leaving with his merciless laughs following him along with Bardock. As they were walking through the palace halls, Bardock stopped Tulbura.  
"Why do you let him talk to you like that?! You know that you are stronger then him and his father!"  
"Yes I know that, but I have found that fighting does not solve anything, instead it usually makes matters worse. I only train for fun and health."  
"Are you sure you're a Sayian?"  
Tulbura did not respond to Bardock's mocking question but instead started walking again. When Bardock once again caught up with Tulbura he resumed talking in hopes that Tulbura would forget his last comment.  
"I had one of those visions again last night. You know the one I told you about, were Frieza destroys the planet."  
"You and your silly dreams, Bardock! Why would Frieza destroy us? We make him a lot of money pillaging planets for sale.  
"By the way, did you see my future in any of your 'visions'?"  
Bardock stopped again and looked and Tulbura with a questioning expression in his face, "No. Why?"  
"Because I am leaving this God forsaken planet tonight!"  
This brought a smile to Bardock's lips, "I figured it was only a matter of time before you ran away. I'm guessing that you will be taking your birth right with you?"  
Tulbura smiled, "Of course! I'm planing on making a trip to the armory, to get my father's sword, tonight."  
Bardock pounded Tulbura lively on the back; "I'll miss you, Tulbura. You have been a great student!"  
"I'll miss you as well. And you have been a great teacher, but I must be going now before anyone misses me!"  
With that Tulbura slipped into the shadows of the palace halls and crept off in the direction of the Royal Armory.  
"He holds a great part in the Prophecy! I can see it in his future," with that Bardock turned around and walked casually in the opposite direction as Tulbura.  
  
Author's Note: Hoped you liked it! Please review!  



End file.
